<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Little Black Book by BookofOdym</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804271">The Little Black Book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym'>BookofOdym</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics), Infinity Inc. (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Like... you can decide yourself on that, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Self-Harm, The JSA in the mirror may be nicer than they appear, Unreliable Narrator, Using Sex to Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:16:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank fucks increasingly more terrible villains just to piss off the JSA.</p><p>Or, Hank gets blackmailed with sex pictures from during his mental breakdown, decides the JSA couldn't think less of him anyway, and decides to fuck even worse villains. This is decidedly a terrible idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank King Jr./A Ton of Villains Really, Hank King Jr./Roman Sionis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Little Black Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is partially my initial idea for Hal Fucks, where the way a character got treated in the past caused them to seek out degrading sex as a method of hurting themselves, except (maybe) with a happy ending this time. As a warning, while it will be similar to Hal Fucks with many kink chapters, there will also be plot chapters and chapters focusing entirely on the JSA later on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I just want to make sure that you’re not planning on getting involved in the situation. The JSA is searching for any angle that could win them back control of the Pemberton estate, and it stands to reason that-” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So that was why Lex Luthor had shown up outside his door that morning. He wanted to do something with the rights to Infinity Inc. Namely, he wanted to make his own superhero team. It was unarguably suspicious, but Hank also didn’t exactly want to get back into contact with the JSA to inform them of it; he’d long since learned that no matter what he did, he wasn’t welcome in the hero world. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After the incident with Captain Atom, Blue Beetle, and Booster Gold, Green Lantern set up a Financial Conservatorship. He’d fully intended for Hank to be locked up in an asylum for the rest of his life, but just in case he wasn’t, Alan had made sure all of his inheritance had been transferred over to his sister’s bank account, where it would have remained, had she not been murdered. Given that that was the case, Hank had been planning on leaving the country and leaving him to solve his own damn problem his own damn self. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You think they’re planning on wheeling out the poor, crazy brother, who was miraculously cured after spending two years in an institution?” They were. He knew they were. He didn’t mean to read minds, it just happened, but it was the entire reason that his suitcase was packed, ready for an escape at any point. A plane ticket to Parador rested in his coat pocket. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have put it like that, but yes,” Luthor said blandly, “but we both know you’re not going to get involved.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I was the mind reader. How in the world do you know that?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The older man ignored him, scrolling through an app, and a few minutes later, he showed Hank a picture. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It had been taken maybe a few months previously when his hair had been cropped close to his head. Well, he said cropped close, but really it had been growing out after he had shaved it all off. Hank didn’t really remember much about that time, partially because of all the drugs and partially because no one had ever really bothered to try to help him, which meant he had still been in the middle of a mental breakdown when this happened. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But undeniably, on the screen, there was a photo of Hank sucking Lex Luthor off. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ah. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So, this was blackmail. That was interesting, Hank had expected it to be a scarier experience, but all he was really feeling was the certainty that the JSA couldn’t think any less of him than they already did. It didn’t matter if Luthor sent the photo to Alan Scott right now; nothing would change. It was freeing, but oddly, he felt a small amount of spite bubble up. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was planning on leaving the country tonight.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>He didn’t leave the country that night. The plane ticket wasn’t for another few days, but he’d slipped out of the house anyway since the mental emanations he was picking up from the JSA were getting more and more erratic, and it was looking increasingly likely that he was going to be dragged into something that he really didn’t want to be dragged into. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So instead of hanging around for that, Hank had found a cheap motel by the airport, giving a fake name at the front desk so it would be hard for even Mister Terrific to track him down. He lay down on the bed, turning on the TV, except the only thing on was a news report about Obsidian attacking someone who had taken Jade’s name, so he turned it off. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to be involved; he didn’t want anything more to do with that entire fucking family. He was tired of trying to jump through hoops for their approval, only to nearly be murdered in an asylum by Todd fucking Rice. They deserved it. So why- </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hank groaned, rolling over and trying to think about anything else. His brain, helpfully, landed on what had happened earlier with Luthor. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He still didn’t remember anything about the incident in the picture. Hank had been out of his mind when it happened, trying to forge alliances with anyone who seemed evil enough, because he had been undergoing a severe mental breakdown, and that was an excuse the courts would accept. The problem was the JSA. No matter what he did- no matter what- it would always come back to his father, there was nothing he could do to make their view of him any better, and he was almost tired of trying. Not that he would be going evil anytime soon, it was just... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he had been a kid, a freshman in high school, a boy in his class had drowned in the river. He’d taken off his shoes and just walked forward until his head was beneath the water. Hank thought about that every time he was near the shorefront. There really wasn’t anything in the world anymore, and he wasn’t sure if there ever had been. If people hated him for things he had done himself, it would be one thing, but he’d grown up like this. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing he could do to make the JSA view him better, but at the same time, there wasn’t really any way he could make their view of him any worse. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He lay there, deep in thought, for several minutes, before picking up his phone and calling the one person he swore he never would. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Cameron Mahkent knew almost everyone in the supervillain community, and to his credit, he took Hank’s request in stride. That request, of course, being: “Find me a villain I can sleep with who would really piss off the JSA.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Icicle hadn’t even sounded surprised in the slightest, not about the request or the fact that Hank had even called him; instead, he had laughed. “I think that’s everyone, Brain-boy.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised. I’m fairly certain that if they’ve committed less than twenty murders, Green Lantern will show up to tell them they can do better.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cameron hummed. “Killer Croc good, or do you want to ease your way up to him?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ah. The telepath swallowed, he was tough, and he would be able to take it if he tried, but... “He’s a bit big, isn’t he?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So you want small then?” The sound of a keyboard clacking drifted down the line, followed by Cameron hollering something at Artemis. “Honey! Get Roman Sionis on the line!”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>